The Immune Monitoring Core for RadCCORE is comprised of technologies and services offered by two service laboratories within the Duke Human Vaccine Institute (DHVI): Flow Cytometry Facility, and Immune Reconstitution and Biomarker Facility. The RadCCORE Immune Monitoring Core (Core C) will routinely provide investigators with high quality, state-of-the-art cell sorting, multiplex protein arrays, and T cell receptor gene expression analysis for basic and applied research efforts. Services offered in the renewal reflect actual Core C utilization in years 1-5. Alms of the Immune Monitoring Core are: 1) Provide state-of the-art, multi-color, fluorescence activated cell sorting; 2) Provide targeted multiplex protein array profiling of biological samples, such as tissue culture supernatant, serum/plasma, and lung lavage fluid, using our BioPlex bead array reader (BioRad); and 3) Provide T cell immune reconstitution monitoring in mice, humans and monkeys by performing T cell receptor excision circle quantification and repertoire analysis of peripheral T cell receptor beta variable gene utilization. By educating and working in collaboration with the RadCCORE scientific program user base we will develop and optimize their specific assays and more effectively utilize the state-of-the-art instrumentation offered by the Immune Monitoring Core. Critical to all three of our aims is a commitment to ongoing development of new assays to anticipate and meet the future needs of the RadCCORE investigators.